Exhaustion
After "Deja Vu", before "Haddock's Check Up". Full Text Kira Maer: Kira wandered around the infirmary area of the dungeon, exhausted from lack of sleep and yesterday’s events. Hunter Lindholm: bustled around, replacing bandages and doing check ups on the wounded from the attack. They were swamped, when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a newcomer, “Might I help you?” Kira Maer: “Yeah, actually,” she yawned. “I want to help.” Hunter Lindholm: “To help?” he smiled, “Well, we definitely need more but… shouldn’t you rest first? You look extremely tired.” Kira Maer: “I had a bad nightmare last night..” she admitted. Hunter Lindholm: “Oh? Would you like to talk about it? I may be a doctor for physical injuries, but I might be able to help in that aspect, too,” he motioned towards the seat beside him. Kira Maer: “Sure,” she sat in the chair, shaky and still recovering from her morning. Hunter Lindholm: “What happened in the nightmare?” Kira Maer: I was running during the chaos..” she took a deep breathe, “And I couldn’t keep up with my sister…” Hunter Lindholm: He stayed silent, letting her continue. Kira Maer: “And then this boulder hit me and then I woke up.. Why do I keep on reliving it all? I just..” silent tears began to streak across her pale face. Hunter Lindholm: Oh dear. He gently took her hands, letting her cry. Solvite. “Reliving? Has it happened before?” Kira Maer: “No, but ever since yesterday it’s.. I just feel like it’s constantly haunting me,” “Is there anything bothering you in real life? Sometimes our problems can transfer into dreams… if we find a solution, it might help stop the nightmares.” Kira Maer: Kira began to weep, “I wish I felt more like talking about it but it’s just too, too soon.” Svied looked on from the open doorway, worried her sister was pushing herself too hard. Hunter Lindholm: “Sh, shh… it’s okay, little lady,” he said softly, “Sometimes talking doesn’t work. But crying… crying can do wonders. Let it out.” Solvite. Kira Maer: Svied gently walked up behind Kira and put her hands on her shoulders. Kira sobbed. Hunter Lindholm: Hunter kept periodically sending the girl surges of magic, hoping that she would calm down. He glanced up at the newcomer, “Are you her sister?” Kira Maer: “Yes,” Svied replied. Kira began to calm, her eyes were still teary but she composed. “You can heal with magic too?” Svied asked in curiosity. Hunter Lindholm: "…too?" Hunter suddenly perked up in interest as Kira calmed down, "You’re a healer?" Kira Maer: “Yes, I learned medicine a long time ago but then something just happened and I’ve been able to heal by touch ever since.” Svied didn’t want to go into detail with this new healer, unsure of who’s side he could be on. Hunter Lindholm: "That’s great!" he said excitedly, "I mean… I can only do so much. No one else in camp are healing mages, so you could be very helpful." He paused, “Could you… I mean, are you a powerful healer?” “Yes,” Svied responded eagerly, “I’ve healed the worst of wounds- as long as they’re still alive, it works.” "Oh…" he slumped back in his chair, hands still clutching the first girl’s. She was practically dead when you started her surgery. "Well… A healer, that would be immensely usefuly, still." Kira Maer: Svied felt herself getting defensive, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier, I was trying to help my sister.” her tone had changed from friendly to mad at herself that her mind was still somewhat fragile since her last panic attack. Hunter Lindholm: "Completely understandable, little lady," he grinned up at her, "What matters now is you’re here and you can help." Kira Maer: She looked upon the pale patient he was beside, not saying a word and put her hands where the still sutured wounds where. Just a small bit of concentration on healing and the deep wound became nothing but a scar. She smiled happy that she could finally save someone. “How..” she took a deep breath, “how many.. did we lose.. before I..?” guilt began to annoy her. Hunter Lindholm: He sighed in relief when he saw her work. Very useful. He glanced up at her when she asked him, and he smiled sadly, “Too many. Even with two healing mages we would still have lost plenty. We… We were unprepared.” Kira Maer: “I..I’m sorry..” she gulped. Hunter Lindholm: “No, no,” he hurriedly tried to reassure her, “Don’t be, it’s no one’s fault but the attacker’s. We did everything we could.” “Besides,” he grinned down at Kira, who had significantly calmed, then back up at Svied, “You can help now, and that’s what counts.” Kira Maer: “Okay,” Svied took a deep breath feeling some relief. Kira looked at them tiredly, her exhaustion getting the best of her. “Kira, why don’t you go and rest, we can handle this..” “Okaay,” the redhead yawned. “I got ‘er,” Cairbre’s accented voiced chimed in, catching Kira in his arms. “She’ll be more comfortable back downstairs,” He gently carried her back to where they were camped. Hunter Lindholm: He followed the man with his eyes, then turned back to Svied, “Who was that?” Kira Maer: “He’s Cairbre, he’s practically family,” Svied tried to explain. “I don’t think I properly introduced myself, I’m Svied.” She said as she went onto another one of the wounded to heal their injuries. Hunter Lindholm: “It’s a pleasure, Svied,” he smiled, following her and checking on their status, “I’m Hunter.” Kira Maer: “Pleasure,” Svied smiled. “So,” Cairbre returned, “You two need any help?” Hunter Lindholm: He turned and grinned at the man, extending a hand for a shake, “You can probably change this kid’s bandages.” He said, motioning towards a little half breed boy picking at the small patch on his leg. Kira Maer: “Sure,” Cairbre replied. “Aye’ that wound could do with a new bandage,” he said to the boy. The boy looked at him, afraid. “It’s okay, you’re safe now..” he attempted to comfort him, applying the new dressing to the wound. The kid’s sat there silent in his fear. Cairbre could only hope that one day this kid could smile again. Hunter Lindholm: Hunter nodded, satisfied. They got two more helpers in the infirmary, and they were going to be tremendous assistance, “Thanks, sir Cairbre.” Kira Maer: “Oh, just Cairbre will do,” he smiled at Hunter. He watched Svied heal another patient, in awe that he didn’t know she had those abilities. Category:Events Category:Season 4